Kids in America
by The Cold
Summary: Mimi has been kidnapped by a mysterious person, who demands 100,000,000 fan girls! Not wanting to give in, the Digidestined head to America and become… The Kids in America!


Hmm

Hmm.... I plotted most of this after I got back from the dentist.It seems anything I write involving Wallace is after the dentist.Odd.Umm... for some reason, the Digimon are mute.I should be working on 'Camp with the Digidestined.'Bah, it can wait.

I own nothing.

Mimi walked down the streets of New York.She was heading home after an afternoon of shopping.For some reason she was the only one on the streets.

A black limousine pulled up beside her, and a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her.

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" screamed Mimi as she dropped he bags and was pulled into the limo, which proceeded to speed away.

A shadowed figure sat in front of a big TV screen, and he or she was playing video games.The lights were turned down low, and the volume was turned up high.Assorted food wrappers were scattered on the floor, and a few of the items had flys buzzing around them.

The phone began ringing, and the figure appeared to ignore it.After about five rings, it finally paused the game and grabbed the telephone,

"What?" it growled.A low laugh was heard from the other end.

"Hello, Wallace," the person growled.

"What?" Wallace demanded.The person laughed again.

"I have you're pink haired friend," it snickered.

"Umm... I don't know anyone with pink hair," Wallace commented.The person began laughing again but it suddenly stopped.

"What?" it asked.  
"I said I don't know anyone with pink hair," Wallace said with a sigh.The person laughed again,

"Maybe this will be a little easier... I have... MIMI!" There was a long pause.

"You don't know anyone by the name of Mimi either, right?" muttered the person.Wallace shrugged as if it could see him.

"Nope," he finally answered.The person cursed silently, and Wallace gasped like an old lady.

"Well then, e-mail your Digidestined friends and tell them what I told you.Also tell them that the only way she can be saved is to hand over one BILLION fan girls.Good bye, Wallace," there was another evil snicker, the sound of something counting down, then a click of the phone.

Wallace shrugged, and when back to playing video games.

Across the ocean and a while later, the new Digidestined were over at Takeru's having a tea party.They were sitting on little pink chairs holding little pink cups while eating little pink cup-cakes.It was cute, actually.

Takeru was just about to pour Miyako some more tea when the computer beeped.He stood up and waltzed over to it.

"I have an e-mail!" he chimed.Everyone gathered around.

"Look, it's from Koushiro!" Daisuke said obviously.Everyone ooooooohed and awwwwwwwwwwwwed.Takeru clicked the e-mail and a virus alert appeared.

"Oh my!It's a virus alert!Thank heavens we know about it!" said Miyako.Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

After reading the e-mail, Takeru returned to his inbox.

"I have another e-mail!" he said, " it must have come last night while I was asleep."He opened it and the e-mail Wallace had sent came up.

"It says, 'Hello my friends, today I received a weird call from an anonymous guy.He said he had kidnapped a girl named Mimi and the only way to get her back was to hand over one billion fan girls.'" Takeru read.Everyone gasped.

"They kidnapped Mimi!" Iori yelled.

"We must save her!" Miyako said, as if it wasn't obvious.Everyone cheered as the punched their fists into the air.

"But... how do we get to America?" asked Hikari.Everyone kind of just stood around.

"We could use the Digimon," suggested Daisuke.

"No, we can't fly our Digimon to America," snapped Miyako.Daisuke shrugged.

"Well..." said Iori, "my Grandfather has a boat that we could use..." 

"Great thinking, kid!" said Takeru, smacking Iori on the back.Iori fell over from the impact. 

"Well... go pack!" everyone walked out the door and skittered in different directions.

"Bye mom, I'm going to America!" yelled Hikari, as she ran out the door, with Gatomon under one arm and a backpack slung on her back.

"Hikari!Wait!" yelled Mrs. Yagami.Hikari slammed the door behind her and started running.After about three minutes of running, she stopped at Takeru's door.

At that moment, Takeru walked out the door with the rest of the Digidestined.

"Well how do we get to the coast?" asked Daisuke.Miyako sighed.

"I guess we could use our Digimon for that," she muttered.So, seconds later Pegasusmon, Raidramon, and Halsemon were standing in front of them.Everyone hopped on and the Digimon took off.

They stopped and picked up The Prune, Iori's grandfather's boat.It was stocked with an endless supply of prune juice, but they didn't think anyone would actually drink it.

After they reached the coast, they dropped the boat, the three Digimon returned to their in-training stage, and everyone hopped into The Prune.

Since I am a lifeless geek, they made it to America in one day.Or maybe it was because for some reason prune juice makes you go really fast.Either way, after arriving, they hopped on their Digimon and flew to New York.

Upon arriving in New York, they found Wallace still playing video games.He paused it and turned around.

"Who's Mimi?" he asked immediately.Everyone sighed.

"Mimi is another Digidestined," said Iori.Wallace nodded his head and stood up.There was a pause as everyone stood there staring at each other. 

"Now what do we do?" Takeru finally asked.

"Well, first off we need to find the evil person's lair.Then we have tobeat him up and save Mimi!" said Hikari.Everyone broke into a fit of cheers as they set down their Digimon and piled out the door. 

Three shadows sat in the corner of a dull-lit room, apparently playing cards.In the center of the room was a desk with a large chair, turned around so you couldn't see who ever it was sitting in it.

"Henchman number one!" yelled the person.One of the shadows sighed and set down it's cards.It stood up, and stepped into the light.It was revealed to be a young boy with blue hair.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"What's your name?" asked the person sitting in the chair who shall now be called 'he' or 'him.'

"I'm Lee," said Lee.Wow.

"all right, Lee.I'm giving you the job of destroying the Digidestined.They must not reach my lair!" 'he' said.Lee nodded and headed towards the door.

"Don't look at my cards," he told the remaining two shadows.

"So where is he?" snapped Miyako.They were standing in an old warehouse with a dirt floor and holes in the roof.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about the bad guy.I just said if I were a villain, this is where I would be!" defended Daisuke.

Iori pulled out a large book and flipped threw the pages, "it says here that any second now, one of the villain's henchmen should come attack us."

Almost on cue, evil cackling was heard.Lee appeared on top of a pile of crates that was there for some reason.

"Who are you?" yelled Hikari, dramatically pointing at Lee.Lee began cackling again, but then he stopped.

"I'm Lee," said Lee, "and I was sent here to destroy YOU!" 

"Hey, you're the on that stole Terriermon!" whined Wallace, stomping his foot.

"So I am...Well, since I don't really feel like destroying anyone right now... ha!" Lee threw down a grenade and the room was filled with smoke.Seconds later, various grunts of pain were heard from where the Digidestined had been standing.

A bit of the smoke cleared, and Lee stood there holding an electric fan, "Now I must perform the obligatory speech.Ah hem... Evil triumphs over good once more, Digidestined!MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!Oh, wait.I'm a Digidestined too... no, I'm a Tamer.Umm... EVIL RULES!" Lee set the fan down, turned, and ran.

"Guys?" groaned Daisuke, from his position underneath Takeru.The group muttered something that sounded like a 'what.'

"We suck."

And so, they trained rigorously for the next week by playing combat video games and memorizing the moves.Finally they decided they were ready, and headed out to find 'his' lair.

"Whah ha ha ha..." laughed the dark figure in the chair, "I am so evil.I wonder if anyone's found their bodies yet." 'He' hit a button on a little control, and a picture of the empty warehouse came up.He laughed evilly again and hit another button.

A picture of the Digidestined walking down the street came up on the big screen.'He' gasped.

"How can this be?Didn't you do away with them like you were suppose to, Lee?" 'he' growled.Lee, we was again playing cards with the other shadows, laughed nervously.

"Well... you see... umm... I thought I killed them!They must have been faking death, sir!" Lee stuttered.

"SILENCE!" 'he' yelled, as he hit a button on his little control.A cage fell down around Lee, and he screamed as it was lifted into a slot in the wall.The remaining two shadows quickly grabbed the cards he dropped.

"Henchman number two!" 'he' yelled.The shadows looked at each other.

"Who's henchman number two?" whispered one of the shadows.

"Well it's not me!They said henchman, and I'm a girl," the other shadow whispered back.

The first shadow stood up and stepped into the light.

"What's you name, kid?" 'he' asked.No reply."Well?"

"... Taco," the boy finally said.'He' broke into diabolical laugher.

"What kind of name is Taco?" 'he' asked, still laughing.

"Actually, my name is Takato.I get a dollar for saying that!" Takato said, smiling.

"Umm... yes.Now Takato, go destroy the Digidestined!" 'he' began laughing again.

"Don't you think it would be easier to just capture them in that new prison you had installed?" asked Takato, hopefully.

'He' just sat there for a few seconds."Good idea," 'he' finally said, hitting another button on the little control.The ground opened up beneath the Digidestined and they went plunging down.'He' began laughing again.

"Now they are in my prison!And the only way to free themselves is to give me one hundred... million fan girls!" Takato coughed."Yes?"

"You hit the wrong button.Now they're in your lair," Takato corrected.

"WHAT?" 'he' screamed.Takato dived out of the way as a cage fell down from the ceiling. 

"Grr... well, now go get them.And do it right!" 'he' yelled.Takato nodded and left.

The Digidestined were walking down a long hall with metal walls.There were no doors or windows, just.... a long hall with metal walls.

"That was really weird how the ground just opened up underneath us," commented Hikari.The others nodded in agreement.

"I wonder where we are," pondered Iori, as he stared off into space.

Daisuke stopped in front of a big sign on the wall."Welcome to my underground lair," he read, "Hey guys!We're in the lair!"

The Digidestined continued to wall along the long hall with metal walls.After five minutes of walking, they finally turned a corner.In front of them was a wall for no apparent reason.

"Who would put a wall here?" asked Wallace, tilting his head to the side.

Takeru attempted to climb over the wall, but he slipped and fell back down.He tried again, but the same thing happened.

"We could boost Iori over," said Miyako, after watching Takeru's feeble attempts to scale the wall.

So, Iori was half boosted, half thrown over the wall.He didn't appreciate it very much.

"Hey guys, there's a button over here!" Iori yelled.He pushed it and the wall went down into the ground.

"That was pointless," said Hikari, as they continued to walk down the long hall with metal walls.

"Halt!" yelled Takato, falling down from the ceiling.He stood up, brushed himself off, and looked at the Digidestined.

"You cannot get past me," he said, unenthusiastically.

The Digidestined quickly struck an action pose.Takato just sort of stood there looking bored.

"You're going down!" yelled Wallace.

"Oh yes, of course I am," Takato said, while rolling his eyes.

Daisuke yelled something in another language, and the others jumped at Takato.Within second, they had him pinned to the ground and screaming.

"We're Mimi?" asked Daisuke, looming over Takato.

Takato swallowed hard, "she's in the heart of the lair beside 'him!'" he cried.

"Umm... All right.Let him go, dudes," Takato was freed and he went running down the hall.

"Well, lets go!" said Iori, standing up.The others nodded and they headed down the long hall with metal walls.

  
After a while, they again came across a wall that was there for no reason.Iori wasthrown over the wall, and seconds later the wall went down.

"Hey guys!It's a cart!" said Miyako, smiling.They all hoped on the cart and drove down the long hall with metal walls.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees... he should be returning any moment now," 'he' said.

"Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" Mimi screamed.She was sitting in a cage that was hanging from the ceiling.

The door flew open, and Takato came running in with fake tears in his eyes.He fell to the ground as if he had been running for miles.

"They beat me up!" Takato whined, crying more.'He' grumbled something and picked up the little remote.

A cage fell down around Takato, and a hole in the ground opened up.The cage was lowed down, and Takato began screaming.

"Henchman number three!" 'he' yelled.The was no reply."Henchwoman?"

The remaining shadow stood up and stepped into the light.It was revealed to be a girl with orange hair.

"Yes?" she asked, "before you ask, my name is Ruki."

"Okay, Ruki.Go destroy the Digidestined," 'he' said, followed by a fit of diabolical laughter. 

"All right!" said Ruki, as she ran out the door.

The Digidestined were still driving down the long hall with metal walls.They were following a trail of signs.

"Hey guys, I think we're almost there!" said Hikari, pointing to a sign that said 'turn back now!'

At that moment, Ruki hopped out from the turn that was up ahead holding a gun and pointing it towards the Digidestined.

She wasn't really noticed, and they drove right over her.

"You haven't seen the last of meeeeeeeee!" Ruki yelled, as a cage came up and sucked her into the ground.

Takeru tried to steer the cart around the corner, but it was to sharp of a turn and it crashed.The Digidestined gasped as the remains of the cart began to spit sparks.

They jumped out and ran down the hall in slow motion.The cart exploded, and everyone was plastered up against the wall.

Daisuke groaned and opened his eyes.

"Do... not... enter... guys, I think we're here!" he read from his spot on the ground.Everyone stood up, brushed the soot off themselves, and entered the room.

Upon entering, they found a big chair behind a desk.It was turned around, so they couldn't see who was sitting in it.

"I see you've made it past my minions, but you wont get past me without handing over the fan girls," 'he' said.

"Who are you?" Iori yelled, pointing at the chair.

There was a long evil laugh, and a slight pause.The chair turned around and the one known as 'him' was revealed to be... MICHAEL!

"Michael!" gasped everyone except Wallace.

"Why don't I know anyone?" asked Wallace.

"yes, it is me," sighed Michael, "all I've ever want was a couple of fan girls... but I had none!All you stole them away from me!Now you will pay..."

A cage slammed down around the Digidestined, and they began screaming.

"Now will you hand over those fan girls?For if you don't..." 'he'... err... Michael hit a button on his little remote.

The bottom of Mimi's cage fell open, and she fell out screaming.A rope fell down and caught her around the waist, then moved her over so she was positioned above a pit of bubbling goo.

"What are you waiting for?Sign!" Michael demanded.Takeru stood in front of him, about to sign the contract that declared all fan girls property of Michael.

He was just about to touch the pen to the paper, when a rock knocked his hand away.

Funky music began playing, and Takato, Lee and Ruki came out of the ceiling on ropes.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Michael, slamming his hands down on the desk.The Tamers laughed evily.

"Payback time!" Takato yelled.They dived on top of Michael and began beating him to a pulp.

Takeru freed the Digidestined that were still in the cage, and then they all ran over and helped Mimi down.

"Thank you!" Mimi squealed, giving them all a big hug.

"Well... what do we do now?" asked Miyako.Hikari took her backpack that had gone unnoticed off and unpacked the tea party.Everyone that wasn't beating Michael up sat around and enjoyed a nice cup of tea.

My hand hurts.I played Nintendo for to long and now I have a big scrape on my hand.Anyways... umm... review! 


End file.
